


Liar

by TheFujoshiBird



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lies, Sad, Slightly shipping them but doesn't have to be seen that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFujoshiBird/pseuds/TheFujoshiBird
Summary: Friends.That’s what they were, and always had been.Friends had each other’s backs, and didn’t lie to each other.So why did Catra feel hurt?





	Liar

“Adora?”

Catra watched as her turned around, her ponytail swishing behind her as she did.

“Yeah Catra?” Adora asked smiling. Catra’s tail swished behind her nervously as she shifted from side to side.

“Why did you stand up to Shadow Weaver for me? You barely know me,” Catra said, as she watched Adora’s expression change to a confused one.

“Because we’re friends silly!”

“Wha-“

“Just because we don’t know each other that well yet,” Adora cut her off, “doesn’t mean we’re not friends, and we have the rest of our lives to become the closest friends ever!”

Catra nodded, still confused at how Adora could be so friendly, but happy that she had her first friend.

* * *

“Adora, above you!”

The sound of metal being shot down rang through the training arena.

“Thanks Catra! I owe you one,” Adora shouted glancing over her shoulder at her feline friend.

“No problem,” Catra replied.

Sure she may not like doing these training exercises with the rest of the group, but if she could help out Adora, then maybe it wasn’t too bad. Maybe after this the two of them could skip out on the meeting after this, and go hang put some- “Catra look out!”

Before Catra could redirect her thoughts to process what was happening, she knocked to the ground, and narrowly avoided being hit by one of the bots. She looked up to see Adora above her, starring down with worried eyes.

“Are you ok? You weren’t hurt were you?”

“I’m fine Adora,” Catra said sitting up, as a Adora crawled off of her. “Thanks to you.”

Adora smiled with relief, “Hey, we’re friends. I’ll always have your back.”

* * *

 

“Hey Adora.”

“Ahhhh! Catra!” Adora screamed stumbling backwards. “Don’t just jump in front of me like that!”

Catra chuckled, “Sorry Adora, but I just couldn’t resist.” Catra said, but soon after her smile fell, and she turned around to start walking so Adora wouldn’t notice.

“Catra?”

She noticed.

“Is everything alright?” Adora asked, putting a calming hand on her friend’s shoulder.

Catra sighed, “Yeah everything’s fine.”

“Is this about last night? Cause Shadow Weaver made you sleep in a separate room than me?” a concerned tone filling Adora’s voice as she spoke.

“It’s just not fair!” Catra turned around to face her, “Why did she have to separate us? It was one mistake! That was too cruel a punishment for one tiny slip up! And I can’t stand being separated from you like that-"

“Catra! It’s ok,” Adora hugged her tightly. “I’m here now, and it was only for one night."

Catra sniffed, blinking away what felt like tears.

“You mean it?”

Adora pulled away, and looked Catra in the eye with a smile, “Of course!”

Catra pulled her back into the hug, feeling happy and secure with her best friend.

* * *

 

_“We have the rest of our lives to become the closest friends ever!”_

_“I’ll always have your back.”_

_“Don’t worry, we’ll always be together.”_

 

Lies.

They were all lies.

Catra stood on one of the tanks heading towards Bright Moon. She looked ahead and saw the girl who used to be her friend standing there fighting.

She directed the tank to aim towards her.

“Well Adora,” Catra whispered quietly, “was any of what you said true?”

The tank fired at Adora, and Catra watched as she was sent flying back doubled over.

“You lied to me Adora, and now you’ll have lied to the princesses if you said you could help them, I’m beginning to wonder if you’ve ever told the truth,” Catra whispered as she stood, waiting for Adora to get up.

_Now you’re going to die as a liar too._

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first completed fanfiction (but first fanfiction on this site) in a long time!  
> I just watched She-Ra a couple of days ago, and I love Catra, and ship Catradora so much!   
> This idea just popped into my head, so I felt I had to write it while I still had the energy too.


End file.
